The Night Theif
by Artemysia Lee
Summary: A theif has appeared around Ouran, and is attacking the families of their jewels! The Host Club take this as an opportunity to help their costomers as they go out to find the theif! KyoyaOC rated T might be changed to M. R&R please


It was a dark and stormy night outside, and it was the perfect opportunity for one young teen; Akisu Anya.

She slipped through the airvent and into the hallway, landing softly and silently, sure to make no noise. Her emerald eyes scanned quickly, as to make sure no one was around. She made her way swiftly down the hall slidding into an open crevest to a room, _jackpot_, she thought eyeing the golds and treasures of the household.

She looked behind her; no one. She looked around the room, as she cautiously took a step forward. These treasures surly must be watched, but as she moved forward, no traps, no alarms, nothing had gone off. She reached out, her finger tips mere centemeters away from the treasures when the door was suddenly thrown open.

She swung around, staring at the person that had just caused the ruckus. He flicked on the lights to see no one was there. Anya was up in the corner of the room, against the ceiling, and clutched in her hand was what she wanted the most, the jewel of the Nobara family. She looked at the ruby red jewel shaped as a ice rose, frozen in it's spot for centuries.

She slipped out of the room, and back down the hall, without anyone noticing as she jumped back up, and climbed through the airvent, and out to her own safty. As she left the grounds of the Nobara family, she could hear the yell, the echo of pain. Their precious jewel was taken, and by who?

Name: Akisu Anya: age- 16, height- 5'4", eyes- green, hair- black, bloodtype- AB.

**_.:Chapter one- The theif in the night:._**

"Did you hear about what happened to the Nobara family last night, our lord?" The twins chimed as they sat on the couch, each on one side of Tamaki.

"What happened to the Nobara family?" Haruhi asked, over-hearing the twins as she walked over with some coffe for the group.

"Last night, old man Nobara went into his study, where they have the family jewel incased..." Hikaru started, knowing Kaoru would continue.

"But for some reason, it wasn't in it's case last night, some say it's because Nobara Yana, who is the youngest daughter, had been in the study earlier that day and had removed it from it's case." Kaoru continued, but paused, knowing Hikaru would continue.

"And so when old man Nobara had entered the room, he saw that it was gone. At first he searchd and searched, and with no prevail, he claimed it stolen." Hikaru said, "And there is a rumor that the theif that ruined the Gyozaki family is that one that targeted the Nobara family."

"You don't think it's no common theif?" Haruhi asked them, curious now.

"No..." The twins both said, "A common their would have been found through the many sercurity systems the our families have."

"And when they look back on all videos, no one is found..." There was a loud clap, making the four jump and look over to see Kyoya.

"Kyoya-senpai... you know of this theif?" Haruhi asked him.

"Very much." He said, "This theif is no common one, it is as simple as that."

"Well, don't you fear that your family will be targeted at all?" Haruhi inquired.

"Ah- well you see..." He said pusing up his glasses so the light hit them just right, "I have a military that is on guard and will attack if anyone ever tries to enter out household without us knowing." He told them, "There is no way someone is going to get into my house."

"Ah- Kyoya-senpai does have a point..." Kaoru said and Hikaru nodded.

"But we don't have one! What is the night theif comes to our home, Kaoru?!" Hikaru said causing Kaoru to become scared. "I'll protect you, Kaoru. Don't you worry!"

"Right, Hikaru!" Kaoru said as Hikaru hugged him, after Tamaki had stood up, not wanting to be between the two.

"I have an idea!" Tamaki said, the sparkle in his eye, the rose background flooding behind him.

"Oh boy..." Haruhi sighed, knowing it wasn't going to be a good one.

"We will go after this theif and catch him, once and for all!" Tamaki said, "And then no one will be threatened by the Night Theif!"

"YAY! Our lord has come up with a brillant plan!" The twins sang out together cheering and clapping.

There was a loud motor noise and they all paused as the grand piano started to rise as Renge appeared with her imfamous laugh. "Ho!Ho!Ho!Ho!"

"Renge-kun?!" Haruhi and the twins inquired.

"I believe that is a brillant idea, Tamaki!" She said pointing at him as she had her microphone in her other hand. "And I, Renge Hoshakuji, will become... Detective Renge!" She said pulling off her clothes to reveal her detective wear.

_**.:2 Weeks Later:.**_

"Where do you think the Night Theif will strike next? It's not like he left a note or something, right?" Tamaki asked the group.

"Actually..." Everyone gave their attention to Kyoya. "We recieved word from one of our costomers today that tonight the Night Theif would be appearing at her masion. That is where we are heading as of now." Kyoya explained. "Miss Lurichiya was kind enough to let us come over for the evening."

"Wow!" The twins chimed, "Does this mean we'll get to see the theif?!"

"Possibly." Kyoya inquired, "If he shows up this evening."

The limo pulled over and they all got out, a long haired blonde entered their site as she wore a flowing blue dress that matched her eyes. "I am so happy to have you here tonight!" She said, "My name is Kahine Lurichiya of the Kahine Construction Company. We will pay you to find out the theif and to get rid of him, and to return the Nobara rose back along with everything else he has taken."

"We will do in all of our power, Lurichiya-san." Tamaki said, the host in him taking over. She blushed madly before turning to lead them up to her masion she shared with her family. They were introduced to Mr. and Mrs. Kahine who brought them to the room that had the treasure that the Night Theif would take claim.

"This is a hammer made out of silver and gold only, except for the nails that hold it together are made of bronze. It is worth _millions_." Mr. Kahine said as the hosts all awed. "We keep it in this room, on this mantel. It has been passed down through generations as our sucess."

"Hikaru, Kaoru, you will guard outside the door." Tamaki said as both the twins nodded. "Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai, you will guard inside this room." Honey and Mori nodded knowing their post. "Haruhi..." He paused.

"Yes, senpai?" She asked him.

"Get us some commoners coffe." She stared at him momentarily. "We need to stay awake all night."

"Very well..." She mumbled.

"Renge-kun... go with Haruhi!" Tamaki informed her, and she nodded, not arguing. "Kyoya..." He turned to see Kyoya writing in his notebook. "Write in your notebook..."

"Our Lord, what will you do?" The twins chimed.

"I will keep Kahine family company and not to worry." Tamaki told them as he walked down the stairs to the Kahine's dining room where the three sat and drank the commoners coffe that Haruhi and Renge went and made.

It past hours into the night, and everyone was getting tired at their posts when suddenly a noise came from the airvents. No one was quick to hear it except for Kyoya who sat at a table in one of the bedrooms on his laptop, monitoring the survalince videos all around the masion and through-out it all. He stood and made his way to the door, opening it slightly and peering out, to see if anyone else had heard it.

Obviously no one else had since Hikaru and Kaoru sat at their posts outside the study, slowly dazing off. He heard footsteps and saw Haruhi and Renge bringing up coffe for the four on watch. Kyoya sighed, thinking it was his imagination when suddenly he caught something out of the corner of his eye as he closed the door, he re-opened it and walked down the hallway.

As his eyes did not decieve him, he saw a kid looking at his watch, leaning against the wall, crouched so no one would be able to see him. _Night theif_, Kyoya thought as he saw the boy. He moved back a step, unaware of how he would manage against the boy who was no taller than the twins, and looked to have no muscle. But that could always be decieving, as he would know from Mori and Honey.

The boy stood and turned the corner quickly, as if he would fly down the hall with ease, but to his disavatage, he collided with Ohtori Kyoya, knocking him back a few feet. Kyoya took this moment and seized the boy and held him to the wall, ready to call out for the others when he noticed the small cry out from the boy to actually be a girl. He looked back to see in fact it was a girl, no older than the twins, with cascading black hair to her mid-back, with curls in her face, showing her emerald green eyes, that looked to be irritated.

He knew then, that he would not have to call for someone to come. She reached behind her, feelling the knob of a door, and quietly turned it, the door opening, and the two falling into the room, Kyoya, not expecting it at all, let go of the girl to catch himself, only to hear the door close shut by the time he regained his balance.

He went to open it only to see that it was locked. He heard a noise behind him and saw the airvent opened up and her legs dangling out of it as she tried to escape. He reached up and grabbed ahold of her pulling her back. She let out a soft string of curses as she fell back onto the ground. Kyoya searched for his phone, and to no prevail, it was left next to his laptop in the other room.

"Who do you think you are, trying to prevent me from my mission?" She demanded of him.

"My name is Ohtori Kyoya, and what your doing is a crime. You can be sentenced for life for the jewels you have stolen." Kyoya informed her.

"It's not like I have a choice. Let me do my job or else-"

"Or else what?" He challenged her.

"Or else I'll have to harm you..." She said, and he could tell she was lying.

"I don't believe you." He said as he watched her glare narrow. It was dark in the room with the only light coming from the full moon of the night through the high-up window. Her eyes glinted in the moonlit, as she glared into his onyx ones. "You have no weapons, nothing. So what really makes you think I'd believe you?"

"The fact that I've been doing this job in 5 different countries for the last eight years and have never been caught is a good one." She challenged him. "And I don't count this as being caught."

"I would if I were you." He said daring to take a step towards her. "You're not escaping here tonight..."

* * *

**Hey! New Story up! YAY you should go and check out my other two stories, both KyoOC, haha I love him so much! -huggles Kyoya plushie- no, I don't have a plushie... but I wish I did! Review and tell me what you think... and do you think it should be rated M or T... and you know what that means! -wink- **

**-Artemysia Lee**


End file.
